The house
by curlyfries101
Summary: Angel and Gazzy are one of the few survivors of the zombie apocalypse. AH no wings. story is based on the picture the house by the railroad.


_**I can't take credit for this story b/c my one of my friends wrote this for our English class. I had to change the character names and some minor details to make it fanfiction compatible. There might be another story to go along with this one, but until then its remaining a one shot.**_

**CAUTION: 75% of the readers will cry during this story.**

**The House**

As they began boarding the house up, Gazzy saw a zombie run in. POW, went his shotgun. Gazzy and his younger sister were one of the few survivors of the zombie apocalypse. They followed the train tracks behind their house until they reached an abandoned old farm house. It was old and ragged, but sturdy. It also gave them a feel of comfort and reminders of home. It was bitterly cold outside and Angel was shivering as she gathered wood and nails from the house's cellar. Fortunately, the house was full of enough supplies and food to last them a month. As their hammers shook the old house, disturbing the thoughts of last night brought tears to their eyes.

The images of their parents and small younger brother being eaten alive by their zombified neighbors really disturbed them. There was nothing they could have done! Even still, they felt at fault for their deaths. That night Gazzy grabbed his sister's hand, two pistols and a shotgun from under his bed. They then set out on their miserable cold trek by train tracks looking for human life. Since they were both fairly young (Gazzy 17, Angel 15), that night bearing on their conscience. When they finished securing the house, they decided to explore it.

It seemed like a simple old farm house with a homey feeling to it, two upstairs bedrooms, a living room, kitchen and a tower with a winding stairs leading to a single room with yellow caution tape covering the locked and chained door. Both fearful of what was ahead, they set off upstairs to the bedroom. They were both extremely tired. As evening gradually turned into night, it gave the house an eerie feeling. They stepped into the first bedroom in the hall. When they examined it they became paralyzed with grief. It was a normal bedroom with a bookshelf full of children's books, two twin beds, and a dresser. A window overlooked the whole farm. But the most deathly thing about the room was the two lifeless teenaged twins lying hand in hand on the floor. Blood covered in the room, fresh blood. Written in blood on the wall was "there is no zombie or hell that can contain me or my family." The boy's legs were severed. They soon noticed that the girl's hand was still stuck to the wall . . . ripped off. It was right at the end of the "y" in family.

Gazzy and Angel shut the door silently. As they stepped into the next room, they noticed it was the master bedroom. Gazzy lay down and immediately went to sleep, while Angel lay awake. She viewed pictures of her family, school, and friends. She realized for the first time in her 15 years of life, she had lost it all, everything. She began to panic and look for escape. She slumped around sobbing and weeping and found a rope. She prepared to hang herself. As she was about to tie her noose, she heard the doorknob turning and immediately woke Gazzy. A zombie girl with no hand ran in. Samantha threw the rope at its feet and it stumbled around till it tripped. Gazzy, still groggy, fumbled around for his shotgun. The zombie grabbed hold of Angel's ankle as she was making a run and took a bite. Right at that moment Gazzy shot the zombies head off. The blood went everywhere and ruined their already dirty and torn clothes.

Angel began to panic again for she knew she had not only an hour to live before the transformation began. She ran out of the bedroom while Gazzy was still groggy and astonished to as what was going on. He immediately heard screams of his sister and ran into the hallway. Angel was on the ground being eaten alive by a zombie with severed legs. It was one of the twins. It had managed to crawl its way down the hallway, and tripped Angel as she ran out. Gazzy knew he had to put his sister out of her misery, before she became one of them. He aimed for her head while she was shrieking at him to end it already. As he heard the shot fire he fell to his knees and began to pray. He prayed and wept for an hour. He got up and went to the bedroom, still covered in blood, and collapsed on the bed.

As Gazzy awoke the next day he heard boards and windows being ripped apart. He looked downstairs to a horde of zombies taking down the house. He knew they could smell him. He ran down the steps of the first step of the stairs and began to run up the winding stairs to the tower. When he hit the first step they broke in. He began breaking down the locked door with butt of his gun. It collapsed open right as the first zombie was about to reach him. He was trapped. He took of a few zombies with his shotgun and ran out of ammo. He punched one or two but it was no use. He gave up all hope as the zombies crowded him, toying with their prey. He bolted for the door but tripped and stumbled all the way down the winding stairs breaking both legs. One tear came from his eye as the zombie took their first bite. That day, the old farm house contained the brutal deaths of two hopeless people.

There would be many more to come.


End file.
